


My Little Thief

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 16 ThunderPike





	My Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh....I'm not so happy with this one. I had to rewatch the Monsters & Mana episode just to try and get into the right frame of mind for this and I don't think I did it any justice. Please forgive me for this one.

“Where the hell is he?”

No one spoke as the dark figure stormed through the small tavern. He was a sight to behold, his dark hair flying haphazardly around his face, those violet eyes sparking with anger, irritation, and something more. This was Thunderstorm Darkness and his every footstep crackled with lightening like energy.

“Where is Pike? I swear if none of you speak up right now I am going to tear this place apart.”

The barkeep just stood there wiping the same glass over and over, the cook closed the serving window and ducked out of sight, and the other patrons averted their gaze and avoided eye contact. Everyone was used to these dramatics but no one wanted to get in the way of an angry Thunderstorm. Finally, whether to take pity on his patrons or on the literal raging Thunderstorm, the barkeep let out a huge sigh, “He’s in the back with Block.”

Thunderstorm was only able to take several steps before a hand grabbed the back of his collar. The barkeep, with his large orange mustache and friendly face leveled him with a serious glare, “You destroy anything of mine like you did last time you will not be welcome here. Do you understand?”

Thunderstorm just glared and tried to wriggle his way out of the surprisingly strong grip of the barkeep. “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

The barkeep let go with a satisfied nod and Thunderstorm jerked his shoulder and straightened his cloak. He stormed off to the back in the direction the barkeep had pointed. He had barely gotten down the small hall when he heard soft voices. “You need to be more careful. This is the third time in less than two weeks. He’s not gonna like this at all.”

There was some shuffling around, a loud hiss, a mumbled apology and more muffled talking, “Not like he has any room to talk, always banging about beating up ruffians when he’s no more than a ruffian himself. Besides….”

Thunderstorm didn’t wait to hear what other excuse was about to come out before he barged in and let the door slam back on its hinges. He glared at the two in the room and stopped on the larger of the two, “What happened Block?”

Block glanced at Pike who gave a small nod and looked away from the furious figure in the door. With a sigh Block spoke, “Pike got in a fight with three bandits who stole something from him.”

Seemingly satisfied with that story Thunderstorm nodded, “Can you leave us alone Block?”

“Sure thing buddy.”

Thunderstorm watched as Block gathered up his small collection of healing items. Once he was gone, Thunderstorm crossed his arms and stared at Pike. He watched him for several minutes before Pike relented, “What?”

Thunderstorm moved to stand in front of Pike, taking in his appearance. He had a few scratches on his face, his left ear was torn and bloodied, and his clothes were ripped in several places. “You got beat up over some odd trinket or another didn’t you?”

Pike’s voice was laced with anger when he responded, “It was mine! They had no right to it.”

Thunderstorm was a bit taken aback by the anger. Pike rarely showed anything other than a lighthearted attitude shine through so this sudden outburst was out of character.

“Where did you get it from?”

Pike’s face was a mask of anger, “I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re getting at. I told you it was mine!”

Thunderstorm sighed, “I didn’t say you stole it. I just….it’s not worth some insignificant thing for you to keep getting beat up over.”

Pike slumped into a chair and Thunderstorm was shocked to see what looked like tears on his face, “Hey! Don’t do that. Don’t cry. I’m sorry I yelled.”

If Pike wasn’t so upset, the sight of Thunderstorm Darkness struggling at the sight of someone crying might be comical. His voice was barely a whisper, “It’s not insignificant to me.”

He tried to hold in his irritation, he really did. But when it came to Pike it seems like all rational thought flies out the window. So his voice raises in volume, “But you were hurt. Don’t you underst….”

“IT WAS FROM MY MOM OK?”

Thunderstorm takes a step back. This is more than just a bit of anger. There’s definitely something else going on for Pike to yell at him.

“It’s all I have from her. And I was saving it. I was getting a band of leather for it so I could….” Pike’s words just slowly fade out and he’s turned his back to Thunderstorm. There’s a shaking of his shoulders that indicate more than just a few tears.

Thunderstorm rests a hand on Pike’s shoulders and slowly turns him around. He places a finger under his chin and lifts his face so he can look in his eyes, “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. It’s not an excuse. I should have just let it go when you told me someone tried to steal something from you. It’s just, I do worry about you. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Thunderstorm ran a hand gently across Pike’s cheek, barely brushing over the scratches there, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Pike nodded and wiped at the tears on his face. Thunderstorm gave him a soft smile, “Can I see what’s so special that it caused me to worry over you so much?”

Thunderstorm watched as Pike pulled out a small pouch. He fished around until he found what he was looking for. He clutched it in his hand and Thunderstorm felt his heart clench at the sadness on Pike’s face, “I still don’t have a long enough leather cord for it. I was gonna give it to you next week for your birthday.”

Thunderstorm felt his heart beat erratically. “But you said it was your mom’s?”

Pike nodded, “It was. But I wanted to....I wanted to give you something to show you just how much you mean to me. It was stupid, I know.”

Thunderstorm threw himself at Pike and wrapped his arms around him. He was shaking, “My little thief.”

Pike tried to wiggle out of his arms, “I told you I didn’t steal it.”

Thunderstorm just held on tighter, “No, you didn’t steal whatever it is that your mom gave you. But you steal more and more of my heart every day.”

Thunderstorm smiled when he felt Pike nuzzle into his neck, “You’re such a sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thanks for all the love I've been getting from this monthly writing spree. You are all so wonderful and I love each and every comment and kudos and bookmarks. <3


End file.
